Mentoring
by XxLost in DarknessxX
Summary: The whole student body must mentor a child from the 5th grade class on the other part of our campus. The children are sweet but Nina will have to go through some obstacles to get 2 kids together.They all might be a litte OOC.Rated T in case.Suck at sums
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it. Took a while to make but the Idea has been my head for a while now. This is just an introduction chapter I will make longer chapters soon. Thanks. R&R. Love ya to pieces!( Just Kiddin.)**

**Nina's POV**

We walked to school waiting for the challenge that we needed to do. We were lucky because whatever this project is needed a lot of attention so we got 3 weeks off from school.

All our fellow classmates were in the drama room when the curtain opened revealing the kids that are part of theelementary campus of our school. They seemed to be in 5th grade. Mr. Sweet came with what he thought was exciting news.

"Everybody. here stands the whole 5th grade portion of our school. You will be assigned to one of them and will have to find sleeping arrangements for all of them, hopefully in your house." I was excitede about this idea but apparently some people weren't.

"Mr. Sweet, what is the whole point in this?" Jerome siad obviously trying to push bottons.

"You will be a good role model for them and will teach them to become better in what they want to do. You will be paired with a student that is almost just like you. Almost like having a younger adopted twin that you must mentor. Good day."

* * *

><p>I got paired with a girl named Kazhra, but sometimes people call her Kazhie. She was Asian. From the Philippines, had black hair, big dark brown eyes, was smart, funny, talented, a tomboy, sensetive, wore thick black and green glasses and was quite a cutie!<p>

We all walked back to Anubis House together and once we got there we had introduced ourselves properly.

We all sat in a circle and introduced ourselves. There was Hailey, Rebbeca, Drake, James, Andrew, Kazhra, Mathew, and Annie.

Once we introduced ourselves we had dinner with Jerome, Alfie, James, and Andrew starting a food fight but this time everybody joined in. I couldn't help but notice that Drake would look over at Kazhra and wouldn't throw as much food at her. I looked at Fabian who knew exactly what was going on. Night came and since Victor had "retired" and Trudy was in charge there was no cerfew so we has a movie marathon. Most of us crashed on the couches others slept on the floor. But I couldn't sleep because I was so excited to have a kid a can mentor, that would look up tp me and make the good decisions. Make them better and smarter for a better future because they are America's future. I have to make the right decisions and do good things. Avoid trouble and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to the smell of fresh bacon and frnch toast. I walked into the kitchen only to discover that it was the fifth graders making us breakfast. They has said it was a way for thanking us for making them better people and actually sticking with them for the next couple weeks. This was the start of a new friendship, and maybe a new romance. It's gonna be fun I could easily tell that they were angels from above.<p>

Liked it? Hate it? I really dont care I accept all comments and even the creative negative ones. Review I wont update until I have reached 7 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kazhra's POV**

We were all getting ready for a picnic so we could talk and mingle, get to know each other. I wore my black converse and clack mid-thigh shorts with a cookie monster T-shirt. We all walked together with the picnic basket filled with food Trudy made for us. We sat under a big shady tree. Derek and I raced to the tree but we tripped on a log and fell on Derek who started to blush as we laughed and pushed each other to the shade.

We sat down and once we were settled we shared stories about each other.

* * *

><p>"Wait! So Your teacher sat in the punch!"Jerome said while a piece of bread was sticking out of his mouth while he was laughing.<p>

"No," Andrew said '' It was the principal. We locked our teacher in the closet!"

Alfie, Andrew, James, and Jerome cracked up.

It was nice to see everybody smiling and happy. I couldn't help but notice that Derek would look at me.

Later that day I hung out with ,Hailey, my best friend. She and I were different in so many ways but we love each other anyways. We sat in the living room and read a book. It was quiet, too quiet, and in a matter of seconds Jerome and James were invading Andrew and Alfie. I decided to join them taking my water gun filled with milk we took it outside and in a matter of minutes all the boys were outside, Drake, Fabian, Mathew, and Mick, soon it was a one on one battle, when finally Hailey, Rebecca and Annie came outside and put it to a stop.

"Stop It!" They yelled.

We all froze with soaking wetitude. We then burst into laughter as some gray or white shirts are now orange due to the person that brought soda to a liquid fight.

They closed the door behind them and walked out on the grass. Hands behind their back they pulled their arms away from their backs and revield water guns of their own.

We stopped once we ran out of material. It was funny because the shirts that were bright colers were now tye died.

**Derek's POV**

We came in from our water/soda/milk fight and got cleaned up. We sat around the table this time I finally got my chance to sit with Kazhra. I really liked her. Whether she wears her contacts or glasses.

Tomorrow we scheduled an appointment at a restaurant called China town. It was my favorite place to go to and I think Kazhra wouldn't mind some Asian cuisine for a while.

We again fell asleep in the living room but this time it was due to fatting ourselves up with Trudy's delightful dinner Made with turkey, ham, and ... Bacon?

* * *

><p>I put on my red and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans. Wore my black converse and combed my hair down. I was awesome and that was just a fact.<p>

**3rd Person POV**

Nina and Fabian sat in the living room enjoying their time alone. They leaned fora kiss but Mathew and Mick came in from their daily jog.

"Great one mate. Lets grab some milk and a sandwich."

"So close" Fabian mumbled. Nina Giggled. That day had been perfect at one second and a nightmare the next, and a sweaty nightmare at that. It was Anubis house it was home.

Once Mick and Mathew left Nina and Fabian started to talk about Drake and Kazhra.

"So whats the plan?" asked Fabian.

"You and I will have a picnic and invite them along. Then we can be playing frisby and one of us not catch one and we run off for a while and leave them alone?"

"Picnic good, frisby not so much but if we dont have any other idea we'll use that one."

"Got it, but first we need to buy tree hats." Fabian looked at Nina confused but some boys are just like that."For Spying!"

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh... Wait What!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya likd it. BTW I will be taking in New characters so Here is a form you can fill out.<strong>

**Name:**

**Physical features(looks like):**

**Interests:**

**Pesonality:**

**Other:**

**Thats it so thanks to who reviewed and Ill write soon. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

Kazhra and I went to take a walk when we saw Joy and what seems to be the girl she is mentoring.

"Hey Nina." Joy had backed off when she learned that Fabian and I were an item. She was assigned to the Osiris house. It was a good thing we're still friends.

"Hey Joy. I'd like you to meet Kazhra." Kazhra made quick wave.

"Hi Kazhra. This is Jocelynn." She made a quick wave as well.

"Hey Kazhra." I could tell that these two were great friends.

Fabian and Drake came by.

"Hey Nines, Joy."Fabian said.

"Hey Kazhra. Trudy is leaving for a while and she says shes going on vacation." Drake said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah. You guys too huh. Tracy's gonna leace for a while too. I think all of the house mothers are gonna leave. Might have something to do with the fact we have to mentor kids."

"Well that makes sence. Well we better get goin. We're eating out for dinner."

And with that we all left.

* * *

><p>Jocelynn's POV<p>

It's really obvious. Drake likes Kazhra. I like Drake. Kazhra and I are great friends.I would never do anything to hurt her feelings but I'm not quite sure how this is gonna work out.

Ya knoe what. I'm gonna tell her the truth. I'm gonna walk right up to her and tell her I like Drake and whoever Drake likes more will win his heart and we can still be friends. No hard feelings.

I hope.

* * *

><p>Drake's POV<p>

I'm a comnplete dork. I still don't have the guts to tell Kazha the truth. I decided that I need professional help with this.

_"_Fabian, can you help me with something."

"Sure, what is it."

"Girl troubles." I said with a deep sigh.

"Ahh, well why don't you just ask Kazhra what she thinks about you?"

I looked a little confussed."I didn't say anything about Kazhra."

"Oh, well... You didn't? Well it might have been some other girl but I just, happened to... say... Kazhra."

"It's that obvious, huh."

"Yeah but it's not that obvious, Kazhra hasn't noticed."

"Well yeah but that's only because she thinks of me to much as a friend. Just a friend. I wish girls were easier to talk to!"

* * *

><p>Jerome's POV<p>

"Hey Mara," I said as I gave her a peck on the cheek, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"No thanks but Fabian said he needed you and Mick, I don't know whats it about."

"Thanks.''

I walked into Fabians room and saw Drake, Fabian and Mick, and Mathew. They were all saying saying something that goes into the category of Just tell her and Just do it. Must have something to do with Kazhra. Oh poor little Drake has much to go through.

"Okay why don't we just cool it and talk about it tomorrow. It's embarrasing."

"Fine," I said,"They're waiting."

* * *

><p>The restaurant was a complete disaster. Our food was super hot because there was a small fire earlier due to the boss's accident prone daughter. Then she started a huge fire that almost burned the whole place down. We had to get out fast so we thought we'd go through the kitchen because there was an emergency exit there and we where far away omr the door so we went through there and some people compied us an d wennt through there as well. So they pushed and shoved us to save their own lives. Oneepushed Drake and his arm accidently touched a stove that was on high so he had to go to the hospital. Annie and Kazhra had been pushed as well to the floor and were the last ones to get out. They had inhaled to much smoke and were both sent to the hospital as well. They will all be fine though so nothing much to worry about.<p>

So for the next few days Nina and Mara had nothing to do with responsibility since the children they are mentoring are in the hospital. The only time they could see them was when they were in the hospital. They will be released in a couple days but to make things better and worse we have to watch the kids for a few more weeks because a fire started there to. Stupid fires.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope ya liked it, sorry I havn't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and homework but its summer vacation so updates will come faster. Oh and I am still taking characters so dont forget. The character sheet is on the bottom of chapter 2. Don't foret to write the story line. Oh and sorry for the whole DrakeDerek thing its just that my memory has been a little fuzzy lately. It's sorta like a short term thing from time to time. Thanks and Review!**

**P.S. I will be doing some characters still but in different chapters. **

**Chapter 4 to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Before I start I wanna just send a shoutout to a really great author and writer of a story. In fact if you like my story you should love skywealeasy651's story A Girls Secret. It's so amazingly great and awesome and everything you want for in a story.**

Drake's P OV

I woke up in a hospital room, ice on my arm. I only saw it I didn't feel it. Last thing I remembered was an alarm going off and seeing Kazhra and Annie and a bunch of lights. I looked on one side of the room and there was a curtain. The curtain suddenly opened and a male doctor came out.

"Oh, I see your awake,"he said," Your friends next door are awake too, would you like to see them?"

I nodded my head and started to stand up but I collapsed on the floor. My legs felt like jelly. I then noticed my leg was in a cast. After the doctor, , he had explained I collapsed I on the floor and a huge frying pan fell on my leg which broke my femur so I'll have to use a wheel chair for the next couple days. But apparently Kazhra broke an arm and Annie, her neck.

So I got in a wheel chair and a nurse rolled me to the other room

"Hi Drake," they both said.

"Hi,"I replied back.

"I'll leave you three alone." The doctor said and closed the door behind him.

"So what are you watching?'' I asked trying to create small talk.

"Kung Fu panda,"Annie said,"both 1 and 2. "

"Drake, can I talk to you in private? "Kazhra said.

"Um... yeah sure." She got out of bed and rolled me into the other room.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for saving me last night, when you pushed me out of the way from that falling pan." After she said that every memory coming from that night came back to my memory I saved Kazhra from the pan and got burned my hot water because some fatty shoved me into the stove.

"Oh, yeah. Your welcome."

She quickly gave me a peck on the cheek and we walked back into the other room.

* * *

><p>Mara's POV<p>

Yay Annie was coming home today, and Drake and Kazhra, but at least I had something to do. All I've done for a while was hang out with friends, played chess with Jerome and Malia Keen, and hang out with Nina and Fabina since we were sorta lonely. We waited a while until Mr. Sweet came in his car with the 3, although drake was in a wheel chair Kazhra had a cast while Annie seemed to have a broken neck. Whel, it all just gets more interesting by the second.

**Okay I know it's short and I'm sorry for not updating in a while it's because I have a not so rare disease called writers block and I'm afraid if I'm still sick with it I'll will be giving up this story so if anybody has any ideas for it please pm me or leave a review about it. Oh and Special thx to izzi08 for being the only one who comented on my last chapter. I promise in a couple days or maybe a week or so I will have resulys for continuing this story or not. and if anybody would like to adopt this story if I do have no more inspiration be free to pm me about that. Thx for your cooperation and hopefully you have i d e a s f o r m e . **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys its me! Im sorry to day this but I am going on hiatus for a while until I get some insperation!

Thank you guys for all the reviews and for ur patience but I have lost almost all interest in reading House of Anubis. Ive be en interested in Pokemon lately. Srry guys but ya know ok guysthx 4 ur cooperation. If you have any ideas or once gain wanna adopt my story. I love you all!


End file.
